Spider-Man x Everygirl
by WolfMaster40460
Summary: Im doing these one or two shots with girls you guys pick rules are in the first chap anyways hope you guys enjoy this and Peace!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its wolf here and im doing a Spider-Man x girl pairings im gonna leave a list below of which show i can do since i only know a few and here they are

Marvel

DC

and for the bronies and no im not a bronie my sister makes me watch it with her when were by our selves mlp

FNAF

BH6

and that's all i know for right now so leave your suggestions Pm me or leave a review which ever works for you guy's so yeah i will see you guys later


	2. Gwen Stacy

**Thanks guy's for all the suggestions some of you even emailed them to me and boy they're were a lot of them anyway's im starting this with Peter's/Spider-Mans first love Gwen Stacy! LoansTASlover requested this so thank you and let's begin shall we?**

''Peter where were you? You said you would be here by eight.'' Gwen said with a fiery temper, she knew he was Spider-Man but sometimes couldn't help but get mad at him when they planned something.

''Sorry but i had to take care of the rhino again and let's just say he was not in a good mood today like say for instance almost destroying three buildings in a row.'' Peter said tiredly, sometimes Peter couldn't help but think is he getting weaker or are the bad guy's getting stronger?

''I'm glad you stopped him before he got out of hand but you're still late for our date.'' Gwen said with a sad expression.

''I know I know im sorry but i can't always be everywhere at once and sometimes a new batch of sinister six's come every once a month and sometimes they are we too hard to stop by myself sometimes i gave to get Iron Man or Captain America to help defeat them.'' Said peter still recovering from the battle.

''Well i guess i can let it go this time atleast you weren't with that Black Cat again right?'' Gwen asked out of jealousy because she knew that Black Cat likes to seduce peter or even sometimes kiss him out of nowhere, but Peter froze when she mentioned that.

''Peter is they're something you're not telling me?'' Gwen asked starting to get mad

''N-no nothing at all i don't even know a Black Cat i mean who is she anyways a cat burglar oh wait.'' Peter said trying to make up a excuse.

''Peter tell me now!'' Gwen yelled but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

''Fine i admit she helped me to take down Rhino but that's all i swear we didn't d-'' Peter got cut off by Gwen kissing him, she admits she think's its cute when he is in this state that she couldn't but kiss him. Once they parted Gwen look at Peter with the sad puppy eyed look.

''No please anything but that please i'll do anything you want!'' Peter said trying not to look at Gwen.

''Anything?'' she asked, ''Anything.'' Peter replied.

''Well i guess i can let this slide if you let me test you're web shooters on you unless you want to scrub the toilet for the next five months.'' Gwen said already knowing his answer.

''Web shooters it is but this time try not to make a mess last time you managed to web the T.V. in the ceiling i still don't know you managed to do it.'' said Peter.

''Well let's go i want to web you to the wall again.'' Gwen said excitedly

''Oh boy.'' Peter said sighing, let's just say last time Peter took about the whole day to get out of the webbing.

''I love you.'' Gwen said ''I love you and you're evilness.'' Peter jokes and with that Peter was gonna get webbed up to a wall again by his love.

 **So sorry if you weren't expecting this i had a writers block for a while before i thought of this sorry anyways in you did enjoy it please like and review and also leave you're suggestions for Spider-Man's next pairing and with that said see you guy's in the next chapter peace!**


	3. Star-Fire

''No don't touch! Don't touch that either don't want you to blow the Helicarrier in half.'' Spider-Man said to Star-Fire. He was having a hard time keeping up with her cause of her ability to fly and her speed. He first met her when he saw her comet crash there and he was surprised to see a beautiful tan girl with matching green eyes though he's having trouble for having feelings with a alien girl from another planet.

''Can i not touch that device?'' Star-Fire asked. ''No sorry its that its a dangerous weapon that if you use it that it may or may not destroy half of the city if you use'' He stated.

''Ok and what does this device?'' Star-Fire asked pointing at the trash can.

''Star that's a trash can.'' Spider-Man said as he was trying to lead her out of the room.

''Hey star let's go for a walk shall we?'' Spider-Man said that only to get Star-Fire out of the Helicarrier.

''Ok! And can we also hold hand's im kinda shy around new people?'' Star-Fire said sheepishly as she was having trouble containing her blush.

Spider-Man couldn't help but blush also, ' _Thank God for the mask otherwise i would have looked more red than a tomato or just plain out the color red!'_ Spider-Man mentally said to himself. ''S-sure if you want.'' Spider-Man said trying not to sound nervous.

''Yay! Thank you thank you i was scared you would say no.'' Star-Fire excitedly said.

Once they were at the ground Star-Fire immediately grabbed Spider-Man's hand and let's just say Star-Fire had a killer grip she could kill anybody if she used her entire strength, unfortunately for our favorite web-slinger since Star-Fire was excited she couldn't keep her strength from escaping hence almost breaking his hand luckily she loosened a bit just in time before his hand was crushed to death.

''So what shall we do first go eat, go to the park, oh i know! we can have a little fight!'' Star-Fire said barely containing herself, Spider=Man imagined himself either get blasted by her green lasers or getting the worst beating of his life and they both involved him going to the hospital.

''How about we just stick to walking ok?'' Spider-Man questioned. but then he saw her gaze sadden as she started to look at the ground sadly.

''Oh ok i guess we can stick to walking.''Star-Fire replied with a hint of disappointment, Spider=Man realized he must have hurt her even when he didn't mean too.

''Star are you ok?'' He asked worriedly because he didn't want to see see a friend hurt or upset.

''Its just i wanted to do something special with you that's why i went a head to go walking with you.'' Star-Fire said with a sigh, as she still continued to look at the ground.

''What do you mean something special with?'' He questioned.

''Well i have these feeling's i get when i'm with you and no matter what i do they won't go away but they're good feeling like when you're with someone you like or even care about Peter i think i might like you.''Star-Fire admitted.

(Yes Peter told Star-Fire his identity in my fanfic)

Peter was stunned an alien girl he barely knew since this morning admitted she had feeling for him.

''Do you have the feeling's too for me?'' Star-Fire asked, Spider-Man didn't know how to answer, could he really like or even love a alien? ' _Maybe i do have feeling's for Star-Fire'_ He said to himself but he took to long to answer.

''I guess not'' Star-Fire said disappointed, she started to walk away before Peter grabbed her arm and turned her around and kissed her. Star-Fire was surprised by the action but she'd be lying to say she didn't enjoy it. As they parted ways way's both panting from the passionate kiss but then Star-Fire said something that surprised him.

''On my planet if you kiss that person for more than ten seconds they become you're partner so that means im you're wife!'' Star-Fire said bursting with joy.

''W-wh-what? I'm you're husband?'' Spider-Man said nearly fainting.

''Yep and if that person tries to divorce their partner the other person destroy's them but you wouldn't do that right? Star-Fire questioned, and that did it Spider-Man fainted.

''Guess he must be happy and joyful as me.'' Star-Fire said as he picked him up and flew him to his apartment, as she put him on his bed she couldn't help but join him and put his arm around her. ''Good night my love'' and with that they were both asleep or she was asleep and he was passed out.

(Hope you guy's enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to review, like , and favorite and don't forget to leave suggestions and see ya guy's in the next chapter peace!)


	4. Princess Luna

Luna watched as Peter looked at the sunset over the balcony with a saddened gaze, Luna still recalling the event from two day's ago. _Peter was acting aggressive, he was also violent to everyone around him including his friend's, aunt May, and Luna. That is until Peter and Luna started to yell at each other because of Peter's attitude, they kept on arguing until Luna slapped him and surprisingly he slapped her but he slapped her to the floor Luna nearly crying._

 _''Who are you?'' She asked half crying holding her cheek that burned from the slap._

 _''I-I don't know'' He answered as he ran through the door and out of the house._

 _Luna went after him until she heard The bell from the church and What seemed like screaming until she figured out that Peter was screaming, so she decided to go to the church as fast as possible until she was him trying to take of his suit or what used to be his suit until she figured it out Peter's aggressiveness and his fight's it was the suit doing this. The suit was changing Peter turning him into a monster._

 _'Please Peter keep trying get that horrible thing off you its turning you to something you're not!'' She yelled out to him._

 _''I can't its too strong i can't keep fighting maybe i should just give in'' He said nearly giving up until he heard Luna say his uncle's last words._

 _''Peter remember what you're uncle told you with great power comes great responsibility.'' She said nearly crying at the sight._

 _''You're right i can't give up i have to keep fighting even when my uncle believed in me'' He said._

 _Peter kept fighting despite the odds until he ripped it all off and fell off the edge. Peter then stood up with his normal red and blue suit on but it was ripped everywhere, it was beyond repairing until Luna used her magic to repair his suit, but he didn't look at he as if he didn't deserve her. He said thanks until he started swinging off in the direction of there house._

 _Once Luna reached the house she saw Peter on the roof of the building staring at the moon he didn't go to bed until four in the morning he didn't talk that much and he put his suit in a suitcase and put it under the bed and left it there as if he quit crime fighting even after Luna told him his uncle's last word's._

''Oh Peter please talk to me.'' Luna begged him but he still looked at sky until it was nighttime. Then Luna saw something horrific it was the suit but it looked different, it had claws and had razor sharp teeth that can kill a human with one bite but the major difference was he was bigger than Peter and Luna saw it wrote a message that read 'Stop us if you can Spider-Man' Luna then saw a creature made of sand as tall as a skyscraper destroying vehicle's and killing other people. She knew if Peter didn't go they could destroy the city.

''Peter please you have to help!'' she yelled but he still wouldn't listen no matter what she tried he wouldn't budge, until she saw his aunt May in a web tied up.

''Peter! They got you're aunt!'' she yelled again, now that got his attention he quickly went inside and saw she was right he saw with worry in his eyes as she was dangling from twenty stories high.

''Peter please New York needs you you're friends need you Aunt May needs you I need you please Peter become Spider-Man again.'' Luna begged with sadness in her eyes.

''You're right they need me even when i don't know it'' He said as he rushed to his room and took out his suitcase and his costume remembering all he did as Spider-Man taking down villains and saving people without him the people of New York would have fallen into the depths of evil and all would be lost.

''Thank you Luna for not giving up on me.'' He said putting his costume on.

''I will never give up on you Peter never.'' She said also putting on her costume.

''Oh and after this i wan't a baby.'' She said proudly while putting her mask on.

''Really? Were discussing this now?'' He asked.

''Unless you want me to keep on bugging you yes.'' She smiled beneath the masked.

''Fine but first we have to stop these guy's.'' Peter said already at the window.

''Ok and also i love you.'' She said as she kissed his cheek.

''I love you too.'' He replied back as he grabbed her waist and they both swung off to save New York yet again.

(Sorry for not uploading for two days and as a apology i will let you guy's decide which fine lady goes next but only the first three people who message me will win so tell me which one you want right now! Also don't forget to like, review and favorite and see you guy's in the next chapter!)


	5. update

What I meant about the three people who pick who goes with Spiderman next have a few rules.

Have to be one female.

And it could be one I already did you can choose and that's it so yeah see ya guy's!


End file.
